Divergent Dad
by dragomir2415
Summary: When Tris's family comes to visit it causes nothing but chaos. What happens when Tris's dad catches his little girl and Four kissing?
1. Birthday Surprise

**A/N-I adapted this from Divergdragon2415. The first 2 chapters are her's but the rest are mine. **

**Andrew's POV**

Finally, after 1 year I get to see my little girl again. Natalie and I are waiting in the Erudite compound for Caleb. We were all going to give her a surprise visit for her birthday. I can't wait to see her.

When Caleb got here he said he rented a car for us. We all got in I drove us to Dauntless. I still don't know what was going through her head when she chose Dauntless. Can't say that I like it but I respect her for making her own choice. The drive was mostly silence besides the Dauntless facts that Caleb was telling us. Yep, he is Erudite.

When we got to Dauntless we were greeted one if their leaders. I believe his name was Eric. He showed us where we would be staying for the night. He then told us that we could probably find Beatris in _the pit_, her apartment, or the training area. He also gave us a map and left. We decided to try the training area first since it was closest.

I guess we got lucky since when we went into the training area we spotted Beatris punching a big red bag. We walked over to her but before we got to her some guy got her attention. He was tall and looked pretty strong and slightly older than her. As soon as she turned over to him he put his hands around her waist and kissed her. _Kissed her_...no one touches my little girl...that guy is dead.

**Tris's POV (right before Andrew got there)**

I was practicing some of my punches on the bag like I did when I was an initiate.

"Good afternoon Tris." I hear Tobias say behind me.

"Good afternoon Four." I say remembering only to use Tibias when were alone. He put his hands on my waists making me blush even though I'm use to it by now. He suddenly kisses me and I kiss back.

I hear a slight _'oh, hell no!' _ in the background but take to notice to it.

I suddenly feel Tobias being yanked off me and the sound of a punch. I see my dad standing over Tobias with a fist.

"Oh, shit."

**A/N-Please review **


	2. Family Meeting

**Tris's POV**

_"Oh shit"_ I said not caring I just cursed in front of my family.

I was suddenly dragged away by my father. I saw a bunch of people staring. I gave them all a look that said _'you say one word and I will kick your ass'. _My father dragged me to what I was guessing was his guest room. My mother and Caleb followed. As soon as we were in the room my father let go of me and I sat the couch. We were having a glaring match until my mother finally broke the silence.

"Well Beatrice, who was he?" She asked me.

"Just Tris actually, and he was four." I answered.

"Tris, as in short for Beatrice. Nice nickname." Caleb commented.

"No, not a nickname. I changed my name once I got here. A lot of people do that." I said fully expecting my father to comment my new name.

"Four, really? I'm just wondering because that looked a lot like Marcus's son Tobias." My father said. I started panicking on the inside. I was torn whether or not to say the the truth. I decided to lie.

"That's not possible he told me he's a dauntless-born." I replied.

"Really because the similarities are amazing. They have the same skin and nose but well, I've only slightly remember him and have mostly seen pictures but even then the similarities are amazing and-" Caleb was rambling and personally it was getting annoying and I know my parents aren't going to say anything (makes things uncomfortable and that is selfish) so I might as well.

"Caleb, your Erudite is showing."I said a little snarkier than I meant.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought the similarities-" He started until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said hoping it wasn't Four. It was Christina.

"Hey, I heard you might be here. I wanted to tell you-" Chris stopped when she noticed my family starring.

"Oh, chris this is my mom-Natalie, my dad-Andrew, and my brother-Caleb." I gestured to each of my family and said "This is my best friend Christina."

"Hello nice to meet you." Chris then turned to me. "I just came to tell you we were about to do another zip-line and I thought that you might want to join." I was about to say yes when I did a quick look at my family.

"Go ahead. We need time to settle in anyway. Can we see you by tomorrow? My Mother asked.

"Sure, right after breakfast. See you then, bye." I said running out the door with Chris. I need to talk to Tobias quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias's POV<strong>

After I was punched by that strange guy I saw him drag Tris away along with another Abnegation and an Erudite. It took me a second to recover but once I was back on my feet I was suddenly started at. I sent them all a look that said '_you say one word, I will send you straight to hell'_.

I went to my apparent to see if their was a bruise yet. If there wasn't one now there would surely be one later. For an Abnegation that guy had a pretty good right hook. I then started to think back on the brief glance I had of that guy. He had kind of light brown hair and a decent face. He looked similar to Tris in an uncanny way then it hit me, it was her father. That other Abnegation must have been her mother and the Erudite must have been her brother. It's not surprising since her birthday is tomorrow and it does explain why he punched me.

I started thinking about going to introduce myself when I heard a knock at the door. It was Uriah.

"Hey, I just heard what happened and I just have to say, you got hit by a Abnegation!" He then bursted out laughing. I gave him a death glare and he stopped. "Anyway I just wanted to say were doing a zip-line and bet Tris is going to be there. You can come if you want."

I gave it a thought. It would be a great way to meet her before the morning but there is my fear of heights. I'll guess I'll just wait at the end for her.

"Sure why not?" I replied. I plan on waiting for her at the end then walking her back to our apartment then we'll talk. Hopefully she let me introduce myself. I just hope he won't punch me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Me again. I just want to say to clear something up. Tris and Tobias started living together right after initiation. Please review. **


End file.
